My Little Skylanders
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: When Skypirates blast it's engine, the Dread-Yacht, and those onboard, crash land just inside the Everfree Forest, where the Mane 6 find them. Read as the Dread-Yacht is repaired and the Skylanders learn the true meaning of Friendship.
1. Crash Landing

Alright, an MLP-Skylanders: Giants X-over. I'm only gonna use Canon ponies, so no Night Elite, Transcendence, etc.

I am, however, going to make a Skylanders OC.

* * *

+Aboard the Dread-Yacht/3rd+

On the deck of the Dread-Yacht are all 49 Skylanders, along with Callie, Ermit the Hermit, Brock the Goliath Drow, Sparx the Dragonfly, Persephone the fairy, and Flynn, Captain of the Dread-Yacht. Each doing their own thing, Spyro, a Magic Elemental Dragon, approaches Flynn, who's piloting the air ship. "I still don't see why we're just flying around aimlessly, Spyro." Flynn states. "Because, we're tasked with finding Blackjack the sky pirate Flynn." Spyro replies, focusing his look to a spot far forward. "Hmm, I don't trust that cloud there." Ermit claims, pointing to a large cloud above and slightly behind the ship. "Ermit, your claim of clouds being evil is ridiculous. Would you stop it already?" Callie asks, face-palming. "Because they ARE evil!" Ermit exclaims and Brock lets out a loud and annoyed groan.

Before anyone can reply, a large black, red, and gold ship appears behind the Dread-Yacht and open fires on the engine. "It's Blackjack!" Gill Grunt shouts, pointing to a figure standing on the bow of the pirate ship. "Fire!" Blackjack shouts and 6 more cannon balls slam into the engine, knocking almost everybody off their feet. "Uh guys? We gotta problem!" Flynn shouts, every light in the control room either on or flashing. "WHOA!" Everyone shouts when the engine stops and the ship pitches forward, tossing the Skylanders forward as well.

"Flynn, get this bucket of bolts under control!" Callie shouts breathing heavily. "Uhhh, I can't! The engine's shot and the miles are dropping like a rock! A rock as large as Crusher!" Flynn shouts back, watching the altimeter drop. "I'll stop it!" Swarm proclaims before flying to the bow of the ship and bracing his hands against the ship, wings working furiously. "Swarm, we're not slowing!" Flynn screams, eyes wide, and Swarm stops pushing before getting back on the deck. "500 feet left! I'm gonna activate the emergency landing!" Flynn claims before pulling on a lever with both hands. "Brace for impact!" Sandstorm, a newer, younger Earth Elemental Dragon Skylander warns and everyone grabs onto something. Suddenly with a loud creak, crack, and a snap, the Dread-Yacht comes to a stop just inside of a forest, the ships hull full of cracks and large holes.

"Status check." Spyro grumbles after they all stand up. After getting 54 "OK." He looks around. "Chop-Chop?" He asks, searching for the undead, skeletal, former Arkeyan solider. "Allow me to pull myself together, Sir Spyro." Chop-Chop says, his torso and left leg stuck in the stair railing, right leg and arms latched together around the mast, and his head being held by the Undead Elemental Giant, Eyebrawl. "NOOOOOOOO!" Flynn cries after seeing his ships hull. "Then you don't want to see the engine." Cynder says, looking over the rear of the ship at their engine. "Awww man, not the Dragon Engine! We swiped that from Kaos's old palace!" Sandstorm whines with a pout, looking at what remains of the engine. "We gotta start fixing the Dread-Yacht, and quick. I don't want Blackjack getting to far away..." Spyro grumbles, looking up.

+Ponyvile-half an hour earlier+

"What's that?" Twilight asks, pointing a hoof towards the falling Dread-Yacht. "I don't know. But it's heading towards the Everfree Forest." Rainbow Dash says. "Should we check it out?" AppleJack asks, turning her head to the young lavender Alicorn. "Good idea. Come on girls." Twilight agrees and the six ponies take off at a trot towards the dark and foreboding forest. "Any idea where it landed?" Twilight asks and four of the others shake their heads, but Rarity says, "Look at that awful smoke." And points to a trail of black smoke spiraling up towards the sky. "That's where it crash landed." Rainbow claims and they resume their run, but faster. They soon arrive at a clearing, where the Skylanders are on the ground beside their ship. "Who're they?" AppleJack asks. "I don't know. Think they're hostile?" Twilight asks.

+Sandstorm+

"Where do you think we're at?" I ask, looking around. "Well, I know where we're _not_. This place, wherever it is, is to low to be part of Skylands. My maps got nothing" Callie claims, coming out of one of the holes in the hull. "So this is uncharted land, then?" Bash asks, Flashwing beside him. "Yea, seems so." Callie replies, walking over. "We're not alone." HotDog claims, his nose going wild. "Where?" Spyro asks and HotDog jerks his head to the left towards a thick clump of bushes. "How do you suppose we address them?" Terrafin asks, putting on his brass knuckles. "I got it, stand still Crusher." I say and go behind the Giant before becoming invisible and practically slithering across the ground like an Anaconda, my father being one that's 80' feet long and my mother a young Gem-type earth Dragon.

When I get to the location, I'm fairly surprised to discover a group of six Equines. "I don't know. Think they're hostile?" A lavender one asks. I silently coil around and down the tree until I'm wrapped around the base. "Not normally, but Terrafin and Flashwing do have short tempers." I say, dropping my invisibility and surprising them. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shout and rush into the clearing.

* * *

Okay, here's Sandstorm's stuff:

Sandstorm: Male

Element: Earth

Species: Dragon

Age: 23

Physiology: Long, anaconda-like body covered in obsidian scales with sandstone underbelly, dark blue hued crystalline-like wings, spiked mace-like tail tip, diamond talons/claws and teeth, and slate colored eyes.

Special Abilities: Flight, crystal laser, burrowing, indestructible teeth and talons/claws, produce flash-bangs, can temporarily turn invisible, unhinge his bottom jaw like a snake, and can wrap around someone and crush them like an Anaconda.

His father is a green anaconda,or_ Eunectes murinus_: Which is the largest anaconda species. Females are bigger than their male counterparts.

This species can grow to very large sizes, but 80', I'm not really sure. I just chose that as I figured it was close to proportion to a young dragon, maybe 25 years old at the time they met.

And his mother is something I _think_ I came up with: A Gem-Type Earth Dragon. I'd imagine she'd look something like the Skylander Flashwing.


	2. Half-Sisters

+Sandstorm+

"They look scarred as heck. What did you do, Sandstorm?" Flashwing asks when I rejoin them and the 6 Equines. "Not much, just became visible behind them and answered a question one asked." I reply with a grin. "Wait, a question one of _them_ asked?" Spyro asks, confused. "Who, who are you?" The lavender one asks shakily, looking at us each. We just chuckle a bit before introductions start, ending with me. "I'm Sandstorm, 23, and I'm half Gem Earth Dragon and half Green Anaconda." I say proudly. After a few seconds, the six equines, or ponies, as they say they are, also introduce themselves. "Do any of you ladies know where we're at? Cause my maps got nothing." Calie asks, her maps spread on a table Slam-Bam brought out. "This is the Everfree Forest, which is in the land of Equestria." Twilight explains and Whirlwind gasps. "Equestria?! Please say there's a town near here called Ponyvile!" She exclaims, startling us. "Sure is, we came from there." AppleJack answers with a nod. "But how did you know?" Rainbow Dash asks, head to the side.

"Well, like I said, I'm half Air Dragon and half Unicorn. A couple weeks ago I received a letter from there. The letter claimed that a Unicorn there and I shared the same Unicorn as a father." She explains, practically bouncing in place. "Who was the letter from?" Cynder asks, sitting down beside Spyro. "A Unicorn by the name of Fleur-de-lis." She claims and Rarity's jaw drops as her eyes grow to the size of Bash's tail mace. "Fleur-de-lis? _The_ Fleur-de-lis?! As in the Unicorn that was voted the most gorgeous mare in Equestria 3 times in a row and moved to Ponyvile a month ago?!" She asks, astounded. "Uhhh, all I know is her name and her address..." Whirlwind says and an awkward pause ensues.

"So, where do we go from here?" Crusher asks, leaning on the handle of his hammer. "Uh, maybe Whirlwind and three or four others come into town with us so we can find Fleur-de-lis?" Twilight suggests and we all nod. "So, who else is coming with?" Whirlwind asks and we turn to Spyro and Cynder. "Alright then, let's see. Flashwing, Sandstorm, and myself." Cynder says, standing up. "Got it, lead the way." Whirlwind says with a nod and we follow the ponies away from the crash site. "What do we do when we get to town?" Flashwing asks as we walk through the forest. "Well, I guess heads held high. You'll get some odd looks for being dragons, mainly you Whirlwind, but dragons are actually common in Equestria. Flashwing and Sandstorm, you'll definitely catch attention with your scales." Twilight explains. "And they're absolutely stunning, darlings! How do you get them so shiny?" Rarity asks, wide eyes. "We're Gem-type Earth dragons, so they're naturally that shiny. Watch." I explain before leaping into a puddle of mud, causing Rarity to gasp.

I just chuckle before standing up, the mud sliding off and sticking nowhere. "Our scales also naturally repel mud and dirt. Although Sandstorm has unique abilities." Cynder states and I blush slightly. "Really? Oh cool." Pinkie Pie says and the ponies turn to me. "Like all Gem-Type and Earth Elemental Dragons, I can burrow underground rapidly. My breath attack is crystal shards, my teeth and talons are made out of a mineral 20 times harder than diamonds, so they're practically indestructible, I can produce flash bangs, and temporarily turn invisible." I explain, crawling over a fallen tree. "So. Awesome." Rainbow Dash says and I grin. "But I'm also half Anaconda, so I can unhinge my bottom jaw and wrap around something and crush it." This causes Twilight to stop and look at me from the side.

"Um, you couldn't crush much. You're only maybe 5' long." She says, unconvinced. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Twilight." I say with a smirk before allowing my 'lock' scales to 'unlock' and reveal my full length of thirteen feet. "I stand corrected." Twilight states, the jaws of all six of them dropped. "Oh you show-off." Flashwing says with a chuckle as I collapse back to my standard size. "Look who's talking." I reply with a grin before bumping her with a wing. "Okay, enough with the flirting you two. We're at the edge of the forest." Cynder says, causing me to blush and Flashwing to laugh. "Now then, where to darling?" Rarity asks, turning to Whirlwind, who pulls a letter out of a bag on her side. "We need to go to a 'Frost Maple street' and her house number is 13." She reads and Twilight nods before we resume walking.

As soon as we enter town, heads turn our way, the sound levels dropping considerably. "What's up with the sudden silence?" I ask quietly, head high as I look around. "Well Ponies and Dragons have a rough alliance, which is patchy at best. Plus you four alone look like you could destroy Ponyvile easily." Twilight explains, adding the last part after a second or so. "Well don't worry, we wouldn't dream of destroying anything in this town. Plus we're not evil." Flashwing says with her dazzling smile as we pass what I assume to be their Town Hall. The rest of the walk is in silence and we soon arrive at a two story home. "Well, here it is." Whirlwind says with a heavy sigh before knocking on the door with a silver 13 on it.

The door is opened and behind it is a tall Unicorn with a white coat, pale pink mane and tail, purple eyes, and dark purple eyeliner. "Um, hello Elements of Harmony. Who is your company?" She asks in the tone of a person in high class. "You sent this to me, about a month ago, here." Whirlwind explains and holds out the letter in a paw. The Unicorn's horn and letter are enveloped in a lite pink aura, the letter floating up to her so she can read it. After a minute or so, the Unicorn returns the letter to Whirlwind's bag and silently looking at her. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Fleur says and wraps Whirlwind in an unexpected hug.

* * *

So, Whirlwind and Fleur-de-lis are half-sisters, both having the same dead-beat, afraid of commitment, dad.

And yes, I did do some research on Whirlwind. According to the Skylanders: Giants official site, she's half Air Dragon, and half Unicorn, although it doesn't say which parent was which gender.

Plus, I plan on shipping Flashwing and Sandstorm.


	3. An Old Face

+3rd/20'000 feet above Equestria+

"So you're sure we're above the correct area, Blackjack?" A green, goblin-like creature wearing a black and white pinstriped suit asks. "Aye Glumpshanks. The beacon was placed DEEP in their engine." The pirate captain states with a chuckle. "Blackjack, you'd better be right. Because I'm not afraid to bite. And if you are wrong, then like this song: I'll bring about your end." A strange, mechanical dragon standing beside Kaos's former servant says, or rather sings. "Calm down, Clockwork. I'm sure his tracker is correct." Glumpshanks says, placing a hand on the sentient mechanical dragon's side. "Aye, I bet me own life on it." Blackjack states, placing his right fist over his heart. "Good, because it does. Now go get your scavenger team ready and leave us." Glumpshanks says and waves a hand, the pirate nodding before rushing out of the room.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust him? He might try something near the end." Clockwork asks, a burst of steam escaping out his nostrils. "If he does, that neural kill switch I slipped in his brew is easily activated." Glumpshanks assures before standing up and walking out onto the balcony of his air ship, Clockwork close behind. "Ah, I've come so far since that idiot Kaos was imprisoned for the rest of his life!" The goblin shouts and spreads his arms, the dozens of large airships in formation behind the main ship. "You may have won the first round, but the next time we meet, you Skylanders are beat. Cause I'll crush you into the ground." Clockwork growls and clenches a fist as the following ships begin dropping small Arkeyan robots. "Normally the fact I had to use Drill-X's vocal patterns annoys me. But I agree fully." Glumpshanks adds and also makes a fist, wearing a rediscovered Fist of Arkus.

+Sandstorm+

"Oh, I apologize. Where are my manners? Come in, please." Fleur says, taking a couple steps back to allow us entrance. After the eleven of us all cram into her living room; Fleur and Whirlwind sitting beside each other, the other ponies practically pilled on top of each other, and Cynder, Flashwing, and myself crammed into a small spot, a tray of cups floats in, presumable Fleur's work, and are distributed among us. "I apologize if the drinks aren't Dragon-friendly, but I've never had a Dragon visitor before." She explains with a small titter. I take a quick taste before analyzing what it is. "Tea, bit of lemon, and strained hay. Not bad." I say and take another drink, a bit bigger than the first. "How is it you unfailingly manage to identify what's in anything you eat or drink?" Cynder asks before taking a drink.

"Anyways, I'm so glad you decided to come. I hope it wasn't to out of they way for you and your friends." Fleur says. "Well actually, I had no clue where Ponyvile, or Equestria for that matter, were. Me and my friends live in a place called Skylands. Which is land masses of various sizes that float several thousand of miles above the earth." Whirlwind begins and seven jaws drop. "Yea, if you want an even better explanation then you all could visit our camp." Flashwing offers. Any further talk is halted by a ringing sound and Cynder pulls out a small clear crystal. "Cynder here. What's up?" Cynder asks and a holographic image pops out of the crystal.

"Guys better hurry up, cause we got trouble here!" Spyro shouts before blasting a fireball. "What kind of trouble?!" Cynder demands, the four of us on our feet. "Arkeyans." He says before an Arkeyan Hammah slams it's hammer into him and breaking the connection. "Oh my! What was that?" Fleur asks after the seven ponies gasp. "We have to get back." I say and the other three nod. "I'm so sorry Fleur, but." Whirlwind begins but is cut off by Fleur. "It's alright, go help your friends. We can talk later." She says with a smile and a nod. "Thanks, little sister." Whirlwind says, smirking with the last part, before we leave quickly and begin a rush through town. "Take flight!" Cynder shouts and we all snap open our wings and take off, causing all the ponies to gasp and look up as we fly over them.

"Who're they?" "They're dragons!" "Not like any I've ever seen or read about." Things like this are said as we fly over them, the forest coming into view. "Hear that?" Flashwing asks as metal on other things reaches our ears. "I _see_ it! And It's not pretty." I say as an Arkeyan Shield Juggernaut blasts Sonic Boom. "No rest for the wicked." Cynder says, that catchphrase something she's had since she met Spyro. "Twists of fury!" "Blinded by the light." After they say theirs, I grin before saying mine, "Tougher than diamonds."

* * *

So, Glumpshanks returns! And with the Arkeyans and Iron Fist of Arkus!

And Clockwork, a fully sentient, fully mechanical, dragon made out of Arkeyan parts and made BY Glumpshanks.

I've always imagined Glumpshanks would be a fucking Uber Genius. Except Kaos and his dumbass plans never allowed him to express, or even begin, giving an idea.

And here's the physiology for Clockwork:

Gender: Not Applicable.

Element: Not Applicable.

Age: Not Applicable.

Physiology: Body (Chassis) is about as big as Spyro, covered in brass plates riveted in place, claws and teeth are made out of purple Tzo crystals with a layer of diamond, same eye crystals as Drobot's suit, tail is a collapsible, twenty foot long whip, and his wings are three panels that slide out and snap into place.

Abilities: Has abilities to counteract and/or negate the ability of every Skylander, minus Sandstorm.

If you're curious about Clockwork's speech pattern, Glumpshanks salvaged the voice box of Drill-X. Drill-X was the boss, and singing robot, in Chapter 11: Drill-X's Big Rig.

Also, I'm going to be doing a poll: Who is your favorite Skylander?

I'm going to have all them, minus the extra/special ones. i.e. Lightcore, Legendary, etc.


	4. Mostly Filler

+3rd+

"How did these Arkeyans get here?!" Flashwing demands, impaling an Arkeyan Sniper through it's head before it can fire. "Forget that! How are they active?!" Tree Rex counter-asks, using his Photosynthesis Canon to waste a Shield Juggernaut. "We'll figure that out later! Just keep smashing them!" Sandstorm shouts, crushing a Jouster then launching it's electric spear at a Hammah that had snuck up on Flashwing and was about to smash her. "Thanks for the save." She says as her, Sandstorm, and Prism Break slowly back towards each other. "Hey Flashwing, Sandstorm." Prism says. "Yea?" Both mentioned Skylanders ask simultaneously. "What do ya say we show 'em the power of the Crystal Trinity?" He asks as they're surrounded by a group of Jousters, Hammahs, Duelists, and Defenders. "Oh yea." "Big time." "Then let's do it." They all smirk before Prism Break is picked up by the other two and lifted into the air. "This'll be over soon." Cynder claims, Shadow Dashing through three Ultrons. ""What makes ya say that?" Crusher asks, turning a Shield Juggernaut into scrape metal.

"Cause them three are annoyed." Bash says with a chuckle, jerking his head towards Prism, Flashwing, and Sandstorm, who're around eighteen feet off the ground. "The beam is supreme!" Prism shouts before launching a large golden crystal into the ground, followed by the other two with massive blasts of crystal energy. The effect on the Arkeyans is on contact: As soon as they connect, they're sealed in purple Tzo Crystals.

But unbeknownst to them, their entire fight was watched by a certain mechanical dragon. "That snake-one is obviously new, I wonder Glumpshanks will do?" Clockwork asks himself with a chuckle before activating a pair of rockets that would put Rainbow Dash to shame. Running several scenarios though the supercomputer in it's brain, Clockwork picks up on a few select key points. "He seems connected to Flashwing. I know just what to do that'll sting." It claims, grinning maliciously, before activating it's afterburners and easily breaking the sound barrier at around 13'000 feet.

+Sandstorm+

"Oh, that never gets old." I say with a laugh as the three of us land. "Speak for yourself. I'm not meant for flight." Prism claims and we all chuckle. "So, now what?" Tree Rex asks, kicking over a smoking Arkeyan. "Perhaps one of you could explain this to me?" A regal voice asks before a flash, which fades to reveal a tall pony like Twilight, both a horn and wings, said pony right beside her. "All of you, I'd like to introduce my teacher: Princess Celestia." Twilight states. "Bow, nitwit." Flashwing hisses, jabbing me in my side. "That's quite alright. But I do wish to speak to your leader." She says and eight of us step forward: Spyro, Cynder, Stealth Elf, Bash, Sunburn, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, and Whirlwind. "We have a joint leadership, your highness. There's eight definable groups so leadership is shared by the eight of us." Spyro explains. "So I see. But what are these things?" The princess asks, kicking a Jouster's head. "Arkeyans, and they should be deactivated. There's no way they could be active." Cynder claims. "What do you mean?" "Well you see Princess, around 6 years ago we buried what controls them and every one of them deactivated. The only plausible way they COULD be active again is if someone dug up the City of Arkus and found the Fist of Arkus." Whirlwind explains.

"I see. Twilight has informed me on your current predicament, your ship being grounded. But the ruler in me can't help but worry if you, inadvertently, brought these robots here." She says with a concerned look. "Your highness, I assure you that, until these attacked us, we had no clue they'd been reactivated." Sunburn says. "I do believe you, but. What's that?" The Princess asks, stopping midsentence, before we all hear a deep and low growl before an animal leaps out from the surrounding forest. "Manticor!" Twilight shouts as the winged lion-thing charges us. "I got it!" I shout before I rush at it. Right before we meet, I unlock and my upper half wraps around the beast, immobilizing it. "What in Equestria?" The Princess gasps before I fling it up in the sky, spinning like a drill, and wrapping my full length around it. "He can't control it, but he can use gravity as a massive weapon. Watch." Crusher claims before me and the beast start falling. About thirteen feet from the ground, I release it and make it spin rapidly. When it hits the ground, and after the dust settles, the thing is unconscious and in a small crater.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asks after I land and 'collapse' myself. "Please, I've fought much bigger. I'm fine." I say with smirk. "Well, whatever this is, it's alright. No broken bones, no internal bleeding. The most it'll have when it wakes is a major headache." Stealth Elf says after giving it a quick once-over. "It would taken several of the Royal Guards a while to defeat an angered Manticor. Yet you did it alone in a few minutes. Outstanding." The Princess says, looking at me with an intrigued look. "Well, until we get our ship fixed, your highness, I guess we'll be here for a while." Flynn says, not ending with his usual 'Boom!' for once. "If you need help, we're available." Cynder adds and the Princess nods. "Well actually, a couple other ponies and myself were able to get a large group of various pony musicians to do some concerts over the period of a couple days in Ponyvile. But there's a problem: We can't seem to get the stage up..." Twilight says, a bit nervously. "Well, some of us could help, if that's what you're asking for." Spyro says and she nods. "Alright, Bash, Whirlwind, Sandstorm, Sonic Boom, and Sunburn. You guys feel like some construction work?" Calie asks and we nod. "Count me in, I'm getting bored." Tree Rex adds, standing up. ""Oh my. You are tall up close." Princess Celestia says as Tree Rex takes a couple steps forward. "Well, miss Sparkle, lead they way." Sunburn says before flame dashing over to us, causing both Alicorns to do a double-take. "A lot of us are half breeds, as you've probably noticed. Some of us are extremely exotic, like Sunburn. He's half dragon and half Phoenix." Cynder explains and Princess Celestia's get very wide, but she just turns to Twilight, says something, and teleports away. "I guess we should get going, then." Twilight says and the seven of us begin our trek through the forest.

* * *

Well, you can probably tell this was mostly a filler. But at least it lays out most of the next couple chapters. And I also plan on giving the same love for a certain genera that I posses.


	5. Sandstorm's Famous in Skylands?

+Sandstorm+

As we walk through the forest, Twilight is saying the names of the ponies that will be appearing. "Kenny Chasney, Ketty Parry, and Cee Lo Grey, to name a few." She says with a giddy tone. "Any of them do anything classic? Like with a piano?" I ask and she stops before turning to look at me oddly. "What? I play the piano, that's all." "You play the piano?" She asks before picking up one of my paws and turning it over, looking close at my claws. "How good are you?" She asks curiously. "He's played in several famous concert halls all over Skylands. It's actually how Cynder found him." Whirlwind explains. "There's a group of ponies I think that would be very interested in meeting you. And I think they might be at where we're _trying_ to build the stage." Twilight claims before she resumes walking. As soon as we exit the forest and get near the town, a couple ponies scream when they notice Tree Rex, but then notice Twilight with us and just move. "Figured that would happen." Tree Rex grumbles as Twilight leads us to a decently sized park with several wooden beams and planks, along with Unicorns, Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and a group of maybe five ponies near a few instruments. When we pass by the working ponies, they all bow when they see Twilight, but gasp when they see us.

"The ponies I'm about to introduce you to are all part of a small group of musicians." Twilight says before we arrive at the group, who all bow to her, then gasp at us. "Octavia, Lyra, Von Cleft, Angel, Viola. Allow me to introduce Bash, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Sunburn, Tree Rex, and Sandstorm." Twilight says, pointing to each of us. "Well, hello then." The one Twilight introduced as Octavia says, holding out a hoof, which I shake, then drop when I see the piano. "That's a 1978 Chickenring Grand Piano, they only made 200 of them." I say, eyes wide. "Uh, yes. But, how did you know?" The one named Von Cleft asks, amazement in his voice. "Because my great, great, great grandfather was Jonas Chickenring's best friend." I say, looking on the piano for a number. "This is number ten, not bad. But I have the rarest Chickenring Piano ever made: Number one. Mind if I play something?" I say and, before getting an answer from the five amazed ponies, I sit down and start playing the piano solo in the second movement from Ludwig Van Haythoven's Ninth.

+Third+

As Sandstorm plays, he closes his eyes and ignores everyone and everything but the ivory's beneath his claws. "Where is that amazing sound coming from?" Fleur asks on the other side of town, a Pegasus with a grey coat, blonde mane and tail, and a wall-eyed gaze above her. "I'm not sure, but it's pretty." She says, checking the mail bag on her side and adjusting her mail carrier hat. "I'm going to go see. Thanks for getting me that delivery, Derpy." Fleur says with a wave before trotting off, following the sound. Soon, several ponies arrive at the spot to see who's playing the piano and are shocked when they realize it's a dragon. "I never would have guessed this." Lyra says. "Brother, he's better than you!" Angel exclaims, amazed. "He is." Von Cleft confirms with a nod and wide eyes. "Sandstorm?" Fleur asks when she gets through the small crowd, then notices Whirlwind and maneuvers to her sister. "Sandstorm can play the piano?" She asks after a hug from Whirlwind. "Yeah, he's good isn't he?" "'Good'? He's _marvelous_." Fleur replies as Sandstorm nears the end, finishing a couple minutes later.

+Sandstorm+

After I finish playing, I close the keytop and turn around. "Aie!" I shout in surprise at the audience that had gathered while I wasn't paying attention. Quickly recovering, I do a quick, yet proper bow, and the audience starts applauding. "That was outstanding! Where ever did you learn to play like that?" Viola asks as her, Von Cleft, Angel, Lyra, and Octavia approach me. "Well, I'm twenty three and I've been playing since I was five. Between ages fifteen and twenty two, I played in famous concert halls all over Skylands, which is where I'm from." I explain, sitting down with them. "You claim you've been in famous halls where you're from, but I don't believe you." Octavia states, her snout in the air. "That's quite alright. This isn't Skylands, so I expected someone would have that response. Allow me to prove myself, if I may." I say and pull out a single holo-gem from my bag and start playing it.

"I remember this performance. It was the one you did before you joined us." Cynder says and I nod before the curtains are pulled and reveal me wearing a bowtie and petticoats sitting down at a piano that I soon start playing. A few minutes in and Octavia lowers her eyes. "I, I wish to apologize for my behavior." She says and I stop the recording. "It's alright. Only natural to jump to conclusions when faced with a situation like this." I say with a nod. "I would have expected claw marks on the keys. But I see none." Von Cleft says after looking at his piano. "It's because my claws are retractable. See?" I explain and, with a 'shink' sound, my claws retract and leave me with finger-like appendages. "Alright Sandstorm, quit showing off. We got a stage to build." Bash says as he turns to what the construction ponies have up. "Looks like it might stay this time." Twilight claims, right before it starts to shake and begins to collapse, hitting the ground and making a large dust cloud. "At least nopony got hurt..." Lyra offers hopefully.

* * *

So, some more of Sandstorm's past, and a talent, come to light. I myself actually do enjoy listening to classical music.

And Von Cleft, his younger sister Angel, and Von Cleft's girlfriend Viola are introduced. They're part of a small group along with Octavia and Lyra.

Von Cleft Xion(She-on): Thirty six, stallion, dark brown coat, black mane/tail, blue eyes, and a cleft note as his CM. Earth Pony. Plays the piano.

Angel Xion: Twenty seven, mare, white coat, yellow-golden mane/tail, blue eyes, and a harp as her CM. Earth Pony. Plays the harp. Von Cleft's younger sister.

Viola Vitula: Twenty nine, mare, charcoal coat, brown mane/tail, purple eyes, and has a Violin as her CM. Pegasus. Plays the violin. Dating Von Cleft.

Vitula is a Middle Latin word meaning 'Stringed instrument'.

The piano, Chickenring, is actually the Chickering piano, made by Jonas Chickering in 1978. The 'only 200 made' was something I just put in there.

And if you don't know who Ludwig von Haythoven really is, you're an idiot...


	6. Enter Nightmare

+Third+

"So, the Skylanders have a new member?" Glumpshanks asks and Clockwork nods before a 3D projection of Sandstorm comes to life from lasers in Clockwork's eyes. As soon as the image fully forms and spins around a couple times, Glumpshanks does a spit take. "Sandstorm?! The famous Skylands pianist? _He's _their new member?" He says, amazed. "I thought he looked familiar, his skills are quite easy on the ears." Clockwork says, ending the projection. "Well, no matter. All the Skylanders are going to pay, famous musicians or not. Were you able to get his fighting capabilities on a recording?" Glumpshanks asks and Clockwork nods again before a claw slides out of his head, a small disc in it's clutches. "Good, although before you get this upgrade, I want you to fly down to the town below us and scope it out." Glumpshanks says and Clockwork nods before running and jumping off a balcony, his wings smoothly opening.

+Sandstorm-Ponyvile+

"And there, that'll keep it from falling again." Tree-Rex claims after the vines he grew up and around the support beams and I use my crystal breath as an added measure. "So now what do we do?" Lyra asks, turning to Twilight. "Would you like to meet the rest of us?" Cynder asks and the musical ponies, and Fleur, nod. "Well come on, then." I say with a laugh before we start walking. Right as we get to the center of town, a strange brass colored dragon approaches us. Pinkie gasps loudly before launching over to it and asking it all sorts of questions. "Well what's your name?!" She asks, right before it's tail flicks and extends into a massive whip-like object, which quickly wraps around Pinkie's throat and cutting off her breathing.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouts panicked as we rush over ready to attack. "You are annoying me, and I can't yet get ugly. But the name is Clockwork and this robot and your buddy." He says, speaking in couplets, before throwing Pinkie towards us and opening wings which rocket boosters come out of. "I know that voice." Cynder claims, right before the dragon, Clockwork takes off, a giant shockwave appearing in the sky. "Shit. EVERYONE DOWN!" I shout and most of the nearby ponies drop without question right before the Sonic Boom slams into the town, knocking standing ponies over and the sound of windows breaking echoing all across the town.

"Are you alright, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asks and Pinkie nods with a frown. "That guy's a meanie." She says and does a raspberry. "That voice, there's no way." Cynder says with a dark expression. "You herd it too?" Flashwing asks. "Who's voice was it?" I ask, confused. "A robot we fought long ago spoke exactly like that, Drill-X." Tree-Rex claims with a frown. "Well still, we've got to get back and tell Spyro and the others. Not to mention we have guests." Sunburn states, indicating the ponies. "Right, you're in for a surprise." I claim with a grin before we resume walking.

As we walk, we talk about various things until Twilight says something that catches my attention. "What did you just say about an ax-giant?" I ask. "Well, there's a myth that, deep in Everfree Forest, is a large ax wielding creature. It's easily eight or nine feet tall and it has a large pumpkin for a head. It's body is just bones and it wears an old tattered cloak-like thing. But what's really scary is it's weapon: A giant axe with a jack-o-lantern face in the back of the blade. But it's just a myth." She explains and laughs it off as we enter the clearing. "What's with all these robot parts?" Rainbow Dash asks, kicking a leg over. "We may have inadvertently brought a war to Equestria." Cynder says with a sigh.

+3rd-Other side of Ponyvile+

A lone pony stands on a hill looking at the small town before him. At 5'4", the Pegasus stands a little on the small side for his age of 42, his reptilian-like neon blue eyes scanning the broken windows all throughout town. Without saying a word, he descends the hill and slowly enters Ponyvile, heads everywhere turning to look at him as he heads towards his destination, the metal set ups on his front legs shining brightly, the crimson mask over his mouth, and his Cutie Mark a somewhat disturbing scene: A gate of bones held closed by two flaming swords over the front of it. "What's Nightmare doing in Ponyvile?" Carrottop asks the Pegasus to her left. "I don't know, but he's scary." Derpy replies with a shiver.

* * *

If anyone can figure out where I got the creature in Everfree from, then I'll give you props in a chapter.

And who is this Nightmare? Well you're about to find out.

Name: Nightmare  
Gender: Male  
Age: 42  
Species: Pegasus  
Height: 5'4"  
Physiology: Jet black fur, stark white tail/mane, neon blue reptilian-like eyes, and his CM is a gate of bones held closed by two flaming swords over the front of it.

He wears a crimson colored mask over his mouth and the metal set-ups on his legs are, when in flight, he can swing his front legs and katana blades slide out of them.

Background: Not many Hunters get as old as him, but he's managed it because he's good at his job; Slaying demonic beings that have escaped Tartarus. His name is known throughout Equestria even though he doesn't seek fame. At age 20, he swore a vow of silence, which became permanent when a skeletal and metal creature known as a Tartarus spawn destroyed his vocal chords two years later. He knows of and has been to Skylands on several occasions.


End file.
